custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's More Favorite Songs (in SagwaArthurandBarney's dream)
'''Barney's More Favorite Songs '''is a Barney Home Video and a Barney Clip Show. It was originally released on June 24, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ create a special memory picture at the treehouse, which has a lot of pictures that remind us of times from Season 2. Cast (in the new materiel of this home video) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) # It's Nice Just to Be Me (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) # Growing (Scene Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: A Team of Friendship) # My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # When I Grow Up (Scene Taken from: I Can Do That!) # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: I Can Do That!) # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Good Manners (Scene Taken from: My Favorite Things) # Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: An Adventure of Make Believe) # The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe) # Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # The Wheels on the Bus (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Jungle Adventure (Scene Taken from: An Adventure of Make Believe) # The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: A Bright, Sunny Day!) # My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: The Alphabet Zoo!) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) # Silly Sounds (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Scene Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Scene Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) # Castles So High (Scene Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: A Team of Friendship) # I Love You (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 ostume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **One of a few times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse. **One of a few times Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, he explains the fun they shared about the old times they made a puzzle-like picture. **The second clip show to have Joe Phillips as musical director. *Despite being a Season 3 home video, they used the Season 2 intro, with clips from this episode, and they used the Season 1 Barney doll on swing with rainbow appearing on it (but with redesigned wink), and the Season 2 title card, but it says "Barney's More Favorite Songs". *Before the "Happy Dancin'" scene from "I Can Do That!", Barney finds a picture of him wearing his big giant size black and white tap dancing shoes with buttons and click-clacks instead of laces. *Before the "A Big Parade of Numbers" scene from "Having Tens of Fun!", Barney finds the picture of him, Baby Bop (holding her yellow blankey), Tosha (wearing her pink turtleneck shirt and her blue vest), Min (wearing her white dress), Kathy (wearing ), Michael (wearing his soccer clothes (long sleeved soccer shirt, soccer shorts, soccer shinpads, soccer socks, and soccer shoes)), and Mr. Tenagain (wearing his gray bowler hat, his black jacket, his blue bow-tie, his black pants, and black and white shoes) *The preview for this video was narrated by Roscoe Orman, the actor who played Gordon from Sesame Street. Preview Script * Baby Bop: Did you know what is that picture, Barney? * Announcer: It's another terrific day of sing along, with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop making a puzzle like picture, and along the way, they remember more of the fun times they had in past shows. * Barney: This looks like a job for... (uses magic to make the Barney Bag appear) * Tosha, Tina and Michael: The Barney Bag! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bonus Episode in the 2003 DVD re-release # On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2) (2003) Plot Recap The episode starts where Cast Songs Trivia * Barney has his Season 6-8 voice and 2001-2003 costume * Baby Bop has her Season 7-8 voice and 2001-2005 costume. * Before the song, "Happy Dancin'" starts, Nick refuses to take off his tap dancing shoes yet Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * * * * * Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show